Unexpected
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: To Nami, just to look at him with desire was unexpected. And she certainly wouldn't have imagined everything that followed after she accepted Law in her life and bed.
1. Attraction

This fanfic is basically ready. It will have 4 chapters and an extra, kind of like an epilogue.

I hope you guys can enjoy it!

Please, review and let me know what you think! If there's someone interested, I can update it once a week ^^

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unexpected<strong>_

**Chapter I - Attraction **

In the beginning, Nami didn't think Luffy made the right decision accepting the Alliance proposed by Trafalgar Law. The man wanted to defy a Yonkou destroying a Shichibukai in the process. How was that supposed to be a good idea? However, she knew better than to believe her captain would say no to that, especially after personally challenging Big Mom for the sake of the Island of the Fishmen.

Why had they been so deeply involved with politics ever since entering the Grand Line? Crocodile and Alabasta, Robin and Enies Lobby, Moria and Kuma, the slavery market at Shaboady and the Tenryuubito… And then, Luffy decided it was okay to invade Impel Down. Nami wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing that he was alone when deciding to do it. Would Ace still be alive had the whole Straw Hat Crew intervened on the Battle of the Great? If Chopper had been there, would he be able to heal Luffy's brother?

She knew it was useless to think of such matters, but the imminence of their fight with people more powerful than Shichibukai had her all stressed. And it was all Law's fault. But instead of hating the man, she unexpectedly realized she was increasingly feeling attracted to him.

It all started one night, the weather was calm and she decided to give Franky a break of the steering wheel. She sat alone, staring at the sky glittering with stars. She was so absorbed in the view she barely noticed the steps on the deck, and soon there was someone breathing very close to her neck. Law had stopped behind her, bending a little to look at the Log Pose.

"Is everything alright with our course, Nami-ya?"

She felt a shiver running through her spine. It was almost as if she could feel the movement of his lips on her skin.

"Yeah, the sea is very calm now, so all is going very smoothly. If it stays like this, our trip will be short lived."

"It won't."

"I know, but hope is the last one to die, right?"

He gave her a half smile and walked away.

"Thank you for the hard work."

With that, he went back to wherever it was he decided it was his spot on the Sunny.

After that night, Nami started to notice Law more, trying to understand the reason behind that awfully good shiver she had felt. He was handsome, that was undeniable, but there was also something about his personality that lured her a lot. He was reserved, reasonable and reliable. Three things her male crewmates weren't, but three things that mattered a lot to her, if she were to describe how her perfect partner would be. Sanji was reliable, but his personality was way too much to handle; Zoro was not at all reasonable; Usopp wasn't reliable; Franky was a cyber show-off; and Luffy was a mess. Nami loved all her _nakama_ deeply, but wouldn't go out with any of them - not that she had the time to think about such trivialities being on the Straw Hat Crew.

His voice was also kind of sexy. Especially because of his accent. She also didn't fail to notice how she was the only one she called by first name. Even Chopper he called "Tony". But she was reading too much into it, wasn't she? It was normal that she would feel attracted by him, he _was_ her type, after all. And she _did_ live with the most idiot men of all time. Besides, maybe he just trusted her more than the others, considering she was the one always keeping Sunny out of trouble.

"You seem awfully quiet these days, Nami." Robin said as they prepared to take a few hours of sleep on their secluded room.

"I'm stressed. Still not sure angering DoFlamingo is a good idea. But, if we are to do it, I just wished we arrived at Dressrosa at once, you know? Get done with it as soon as possible."

Robin smirked knowingly.

"Are you sure that's all?"

Nami felt her cheeks blushing furiously. Thank goodness it was too dark for Robin to notice it.

"O-of course I am." She stuttered. "What else could it be?"

But Robin just chuckled and wished her a good night. However, after that, Nami just wasn't able to sleep. She just kept tossing around her mattress until finally deciding it was useless and getting up. She threw a sweater over her short sleeping dress and left the room, going out to the deck.

As she predicted, there was no one there. Maybe Zoro was awake, watching for anything strange in the ocean up in his spot, but he definitely wouldn't go down to talk to her - and she noticed she was indeed craving some company. Sighing, she just rested rested her arms at the board of the ship and looked up, to the cloudy sky. She knew they would dissipate before they were heavy enough dismantle in rain drops, so it was safe to stay outside.

"Can't sleep?"

Law's voice made her jump in surprise.

"Gods, don't sneak on people like that."

He opened a small smirk.

"Sorry."

She buffed, but decided it would be no good to pursue the matter. Especially because he was without his hat, which left his messy hair at display, which, in its turn, made him look very sexy.

"No, I can't. Your damn plan is taking away my sleep."

He approached her, mimicking her pose.

"Is that so?"

She rolled her eyes.

"You seem more serious, but you're just like Luffy, aren't you? Recklessly getting into huge troubles just for the fun of it."

He seemed to ponder her words for a second.

"I wouldn't say I'm anything like Mugiwara-ya, but I guess you're right. I like to be able to do whatever I'm up to."

"That's why I never liked pirates in the first place. Shouldn't have let Luffy convince me otherwise. He is always pulling stunts like this, and Robin is the only reasonable person in this crew, but she is always laughing at anything Luffy does. I he wasn't so monstrously strong we would probably be all dead by now."

Law found that confession very amusing. Indeed, in his eyes, Nami was the most interesting figure in the Straw Hat crew, exactly for being more aware of dangers and practical things. He was sure Luffy wouldn't have last a day at sea without her. Still, she considered herself weak - at least if compared with her _nakama_. It was true she couldn't defeat powerful enemies like Luffy, Zoro and Sanji did, but to Law, her kind of power was much more alluring. She could handle herself just fine in a physical fight, and she was also extremely intelligent and resourceful.

"Shouldn't you be used to it by now?"

"I'm used to it, which doesn't mean I won't complain about it."

Law laughed. A low and dark sound which send shivers through her whole body.

"You are all really amusing. I thought I would want to kill you all after so long, but I guess even I am used to you lot by now."

Nami opened a small smile to him.

"Yeah, he has that effect. Luffy, I mean. He is way too careless to his own good, but somehow, things seem to always work out for him. Well, except for that one time."

Law saw pain crossing her eyes for a moment. Had she seen her captain the way he had seen, Law was certainly she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Want to have a drink? I sneaked a couple of bottles of sakê from the kitchen before Kuro Ashi-ya locked everything up."

It felt so uncharacteristically of him to ask such a thing… However, Nami found herself craving his company a little. He has gotten under her skin that much, huh? Well, it was definitely the fault of that hot body of his and those laconic looks he always seemed to be giving.

"Sure, why not?"

She followed him to the Aquarium room, where, concluding by the pillow and blanket tossed on the couch, he had been sleeping since getting to the Sunny.

"You didn't want to stay with the others? Their beds are much more comfortable." she stated as she sat down and he started to pour her a dose of sakê.

"Mugiwara-ya and Roronoa-ya snore a lot. And Cyborg-ya talks in his sleep. There is no way I can sleep like that."

And if the purple-ish circles below his eyes were any indication, he normally already had a hard time sleeping.

"Well, I can relate to that." she chuckled.

Sitting more comfortably on the couch, she took a sip of her cup and enjoyed the alcoholic warmth that spread deliciously through her body, crossing her legs so her short dress wouldn't rise to much up her thighs. However, when she looked back to him, another kind of warmth assaulted her body. Those grey eyes were staring darkly at her, especially to the exposed skin of her legs.

Nami took another generous sip of the sakê. She didn't know what to do with that desire that started to build up inside of her. She wanted to show him he could touch her if he wanted to, but what if she was reading it all wrong? What if she had imagined the intensity in those eyes?

When she looked up from her cup again, he had deviated his face away from her, as if he had seen something really interesting on the aquarium behind them. But she couldn't stop thinking how damn sexy he looked without that hat he seemed to love so much.

"Is it the sakê or is it really warm in here?" she wondered aloud, knowing full well how lame of her was to play the 'it's hot in here' card. "Would you mind if I took off my sweater?"

For a moment, Law considering stopping her, but what would he say? How would he justify it? After all, it wasn't as if she was a prude with her day clothes, quite the contrary, actually, but that close… Beneath the red large sweater she had been using, she was wearing a plain white cotton nightgown with spaghetti straps, which let a generous amount of her cleavage showing.

"Nami-ya…" he whispered.

He knew she was used to hanging around her friends with whatever piece of clothing she wanted, that she probably thought it was no big deal, and that's why he should warn her. He should tell her he was uncomfortable with it, or just send her away. He didn't want to do anything she might consider disrespectful, but he had been wanting her for quite sometime now, so it was only right that he warned her off.

"Something bothering you, Law?"

He couldn't remember her ever calling him by his first name before. Usually she just called him by that annoying nickname Luffy had given him, "Trao".

Slowly, he looked back at her. Her untamable attitude had stricken him as the fundamental part of her beauty since the first time he had laid his eyes on her, and now it was all there for him to see, since that small piece of cotton did little to hide it from the scrutiny of his eyes. She had assumed an even more relaxed position on the couch, uncrossing her legs and pulling them up to her side - much like a mermaid would sit.

Nami watched Law carefully. He did want her, right? That look in his eyes, there was no mistaking it. He was still hesitating, though, which made her smile.

"If you want something, you have to act on it, you know?" she teased him. "Or it might never happen…"

Then, it was too much for Law. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her against him, placing her on his lap. Nami crossed her legs on his back, hugging his lower back with them as he grabbed her firmly by her hair yanking her as he crashed her lips voraciously against hers. Nami responded with need.

"You're not drunk, are you?" he asked, his voice heavy with lust.

If she were, he would stop right away, even if it would be an immense torture on him, with all that desire accumulating inside of him. If he were to have sex with such an espectacular woman, he wanted her to remember everything in the following morning. He would want her to crave him more and more, and not just forget everything.

Nami chuckled.

"As if a couple of sips could have such an effect on me. It takes much more than some bottles to get me drunk."

Satisfied with that answer, a sly grin spread through his face.

"Good to know, Nami-ya."

Oh, gods, when he said her name like that…

Law kissed her again, demanding every bit of her mouth to himself. Nami gave in, enjoying the strong grips of his hand on her hair and her waist. That hunger on him was just blissful. She loved how he didn't treat her as if she was a porcelain doll that could break at any moment - something Sanji had done. Yes, she had let him touch her once, just after the Thriller Bark incident, just a make out session, though. And it was awful. He was really caring, but that was it. He touched her as if he was afraid he could hurt her.

Law wasn't.

His mouth descended to the exposed skin on her neck, kissing, sucking, biting and licking it. Certainly she would wake up full of purple bruises. And she didn't care. Actually, she felt thrilled.

Letting her hands slide from his shoulders to his chest, she found the hem of his shirt and removed it swiftly. He had just the right amount of defined muscles, and all those tattoos just made him look even sexier. Nami hummed in approval, running her fingers through it, playfully pinching his nipples.

Smirking, he mimicked her action, earning a soft moan from her. He flattened his hands on both her breaths and squeezed them just a little too roughly, this time earning a louder moan.

"Your friends will be able to hear you, Nami-ya." he whispered seductively.

She wished she could retort with a 'I don't care', but of course she did. Luffy probably wouldn't really know what was going on, Sanji would be furious, Brook would be too entertained to say anything and Robin would chuckle. And they wouldn't let her ever hear the end of it - especially Zoro, with his acid sarcasm.

Law laughed internally of the conflict showing so obviously on her face. He kissed the frown that formed between her eyebrows and took the chance to remove her nightgown. Underneath it, she was wearing just a ridiculous small piece of underwear, which was already damp with her arousal.

Nami enjoyed thoroughly the look in his eyes as he visually devoured her. It felt wonderful to be wanted by a real man, one that wasn't a declared pervert or flirter, a normal man who wasn't always wearing his desire on his sleeve.

Getting closer to him, she delicately shook her hips, giving just the right amount of friction for Law to groan. His erection was already quite visible on his pajama pants. She raised herself, using the back of the sofa as support, just enough so he could take it away. She wasn't surprised to see he was wearing nothing underneath.

Taking advantage of her position, Law ran a finger through her wet panties. He watched as she closed her eyes and let a low sigh escape her lips. He helped her take the garment off and she sat back on his lap, engulfing him inside her in the process.

This time, moans escaped from both their mouths.

Nami moved in a rhythmic pace, going up and down smoothly, enjoying every bit of his length inside of her, making sure it hit all the right spots. Law just held her firmly by the waist, assisting her in her cadenced moves, enjoying all the marvelous sensations that were slowly spreading throughout his body.

Nami kissed Law hard to hide her moans when she orgasmed. As he passionately kissed her back, he took the chance to change their positions, lying her on the couch and thrusting deep inside of her. A brand new wave of pleasure assaulted Nami barely after the first one had faded away. She pulled her legs up to his shoulders, granting him complete access to whatever part of her he wanted.

"Law…" she half whispered, half moaned.

He buried his teeth on her shoulder, trying to muffle the groans and moans there were eager to leave his throat.

They came together in mindblowing pleasure. Law crashed in the couch beside her, bringing her closer on a cuddle. He softly kissed the bruise his teeth had left on her shoulder.

"I've got an ointment that can erase this in a second, if you want it."

Nami took a deep breath and smiled, feeling completely satisfied.

"Nah, just let it heal by itself. I won't die because of it."

She felt the ends of his lips curling to a grin through her skin.

"We should try this in an actual bed sometime."

"I totally agree."

She enjoyed a couple more minutes in his arms before sitting up.

"I should get back to my room, the morning is probably near."

"I can help you there if you want."

She caught her clothing and put them all back on.

"Then, send me to the bathroom please."

Law got up, kissed her one last time and said:

"Room."

An icy feeling assaulted her as the dome surrounded them.

"Shambles."

She blinked, and then found herself in the bathroom. It was a very useful ability, that one he had.

Smiling to herself, she filled the bathtub with bubbles and warm water and immersed on it. The sun soon bathed her with its shining glory.


	2. Attachment

Second chapter on! Enjoooy!

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unexpected<strong>_

**Chapter II - Attachment **

Nami enjoyed her bath for a good amount of time before getting out of it. Even though she hadn't slept, she felt more energized than she had in weeks. She dried herself and wrapped the towel around her body, carefully walking to the girl's room. Robin was already fully dressed and ready to get out.

"Good morning, Nami. You woke up quite early today."

But her smile on her face told Nami she knew she hadn't slept. It was damn hard to keep something secret from Robin. Then she remembered her shoulder now had a big purple bite mark on it. There was no way she could keep that from Robin.

"More or less." she answered smiling nervously. "Are you already getting down for breakfast?"

"Yes, but I can wait for you."

Nami hastily dressed a pair of white shorts and a blue t-shirt from Pappag's brand and followed Robin to the kitchen, from where a delicious smell of eggs and sausages exhaled and the usual morning ruckus had already begun.

Sanji watched with bitterness as Nami nonchalantly sat next to Law. He had seen her alone on the deck the previous night and was almost going to talk to her when Trafalgar appeared. He had also seen when she followed him to the aquarium room, where the Shichibukai had been sleeping ever since boarding on the Sunny. Of course he didn't know exactly what they had done in there, but he had a pretty good idea, and he loathed Law for it.

He still had fond memories of that one time he and Nami were together, and he still secretly hoped she would give them another chance, especially after those two years apart…

_Everyone was celebrating the downfall of Thriller Bark with lots of food, drinks and Brook's music. Nami was particularly happy for getting away from that disgusting Absalom, and was drinking freely as if all alcohol was going to disappear from the world._

"_You seem pretty happy, Nami-_san_." Sanji approached her, sitting next to her._

"_I am. For a moment I almost thought I would get stuck with that creepy beastman for the rest of my life." she took another generous gulp from her mug. "By the way, the others told me you went to rescue me and how upset you were when you heard about the wedding thing. Thank you."_

_Sanji smiled happily._

"_It was my pleasure. You looked particularly beautiful in that wedding dress. It really suited you."_

_Nami felt her cheeks blush a little with the compliment. Getting to her feet, she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out of the hall where the party was going on and into a more reserved place among the trees._

_She didn't even gave him time to ask anything, immediately throwing her arms around his neck and gluing her lips to his. It took Sanji a couple of seconds to overcome his shock and kiss her back. He delicately placed his hands on her waist, giving just the slightest of squeezes and kissed her with care, afraid he could scare or hurt her throwing all of his passion on her._

_Nami tried to deepen the kiss more, to get some more reaction of him, but no matter what she did, he kept handling her with delicacy. And she hated it. She wasn't fragile, so he didn't need to treat her as if she was about to break._

_Pulling him away, she stared at him with hurt eyes._

"_Is something wrong, Nami-_san_? Did I hurt you?"_

_And that question was just the breaking point._

"_No, never mind."_

_And she walked back to the party._

Sanji never really understood what had upset her so much back then, but always hoped they would get to sit down and talk about it. Nami had kissed him! He would never that chance slip away. However, she always made up some excuse or changed the subject when he brought it up. But since things had gotten really difficult for them after Thriller Bark, he figured he would get to know what happened when they met again in Shaboady. It never happened.

And now there she was, and he could only imagine what she had done with Law the previous night, how far the things have gone with them. And he was just furious about it!

While all this went through the cook's mind, Nami was focusing very hard on her food, trying to ignore the light touches of Law's fingers on her legs. If someone had told her Law could be playful like that she wouldn't have believed - but then again, it was all about intimacy, right? They had had mind blowing sex the previous night, so it was only natural she would get to see a side of him he didn't really show to other people, wasn't it?

Nami found herself craving for more. To stop his delicate harassment, she crossed her legs, leaving them in plain sight. Law smiled secretively to her and she grinned in response. She wouldn't make things easy for him just because they had already had sex once.

"Someone should take Caesar some food." Usopp remembered their prisoner, who was now locked up near the ship's engines because no one was to put up with him anymore.

"We wouldn't have him here if it wasn't for Trafalgar, so I say he should do it." Sanji spilled, looking with hatred to the unwanted guest.

Law shrugged.

"Yeah, why not."

Sanji handed him the tray with the food and was about to give him a jar of water and a glass for him to carry with his other hand, when Nami appeared beside them.

"Here, let me help."

Sanji shot her a hurt look.

"Nami-_san_, you shouldn't waste your precious time or hurt your delicate hands with our worthless guests."

"It's okay, Sanji-_kun_, really. Trao won't be able to carry it all on his own."

Reluctantly, Sanji handed her the glass and water bottle and watched as she and Law exited the kitchen.

"Kuro Ashi-ya is not in a good mood today." Law said once they were out of the hearing reach of the Straw Hat crew.

Nami sighed.

"He probably knows." she answered.

"Knows…?"

"About last night."

Law raised an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't understand." she added. "It's just who Sanji is."

"Were you two ever together?"

"Once. And it wasn't a big deal."

Law chuckled.

"You left the poor man wanting more of you, Nami-ya."

Nami rolled her eyes.

"You've been spending too much time around us."

They got to Caesar's "cell" and woke him up.

"Here is your food, Crown." Nami announced.

The gasman sneered, but accepted the the food and water eagerly.

"You'll all regret this once we get to Joker."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Enjoy your meal." Nami said, already full of that repetitive speech of him.

They left Caesar to his food and walked away, back to the ladder that would lead them to the deck. When they were far enough so Caesar wouldn't see them, Law pushed Nami to the wall, trapping her between his arms.

"So, tell me, why you didn't want a relationship with Kuro Ashi-ya? He certainly seems devoted to you."

"He is devoted to any pretty female face." she retorted.

"It's quite clear he favours you."

Nami buffed.

"Do we really have to talk about my non-existing relationship with Sanji-_kun_?"

Law kissed her.

"Just tell me what he did wrong. I certainly want to enjoy more of your company before going back to my crew."

"Yesterday you showed quite fiercely you won't commit his mistake."

"Did I?"

"Yes, you did."

"Then, tell me just for my amusement."

Nami grimaced.

"No."

Law bit her earlobe playfully.

"Amuse me, Nami-ya."

She sighed.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you."

He let go of her ears and faced her.

"He treated me like a porcelain doll about to break. He barely even touched me. I felt so frustrated and disappointed at the time I refused to talk to him about it altogether."

A devious grin spread largely on Law's face.

"So, you like it rough. As do I."

Nami felt her cheeks blushing slightly.

"I just don't like to feel weak. I don't want someone who thinks he has to be delicate with me all the time because I'm weak, breakable."

And Law liked that. That determination she had was of one her many charms. Especially, he liked to watch her ordering her crewmates around, beating the crap out of them when they were too slow or were doing something wrong, as if they weren't infamous pirates with big rewards.

"You're not weak. Any idiot can see that."

"Enough with that. Let's go back."

She dodged him and began to climb the ladder to the deck. Her breakfast was waiting and she was just starving.

* * *

><p>Later that day, the Straw Hat crew was surprised with a small island on their way. It was a harbor area with a charming town not much farther. Luffy went all enthusiastic about exploring the small town, however, as Nami reminded him, they had a hostage to keep an eye on and deliver to DoFlamingo.<p>

"But maybe we really should stop for a day, to gather our strength for the upcoming events, what do you say, Law-_san_?" Robin reasoned.

Law shrugged.

"It might not be a bad idea. It's not like we have a deadline."

"But someone needs to stay and watch Ceasar." Usopp reminded.

"I can stay." Sanji offered.

"Is it settled, then?" Luffy asked. Everybody nodded. "Then, let's go have fun!"

He dashed before everyone else even had the chance to think about getting down from the Sunny. Usopp and Chopper raced after him. Robin giggled and jumped to the ground, with Franky and Zoro right behind her. Law sighed and was about to turn to ask Nami what she wanted to do, but Sanji had approached her first.

"Can I talk to you for a minute before you go, Nami-_san_?"

Nami didn't live the gravity in his voice, so she turned to the others and told them to go ahead, she would catch up in a moment.

"Something wrong, Sanji-_kun_?"

Sanji got a cigarette and the lighter from his pocket and lit it, giving a deep drag before exhaling the smoke through his lips.

"I heard what you said about me earlier."

It took Nami a whole minute to understand what he meant.

"You were eavesdropping my particular conversations with other people, are you serious?"

"I just thought you were taking too long so I followed to see if Caesar had done something to you."

"Oh, really? I was with a Shichibukai and you were worried that a guy in kairouseki cuffs could have done something to me? That's really sweet of you."

She was mad, really mad. What right did he think he had?

"That's not the point."

"That's not the point? I don't know how, but you knew about Law and me this morning, and you followed us because you were jealous or something."

"Oh, so you are already on a first name basis with him. Should have figured you two could go that far in_ one_ night."

"Tell me already what you want, before I get so angry I won't ever again look at you."

A flash of sadness crossed his blue eyes, and she calmed down a bit.

"You could have just told me."

Nami sighed.

"What would it change?" she asked, feeling everything she had felt that night, remembering how much he had let her down.

"I could have get better, to adapt to what you wanted."

"And then we would live a lie? You would change yourself for me? No. That's not how those things are supposed to go. You are supposed to be yourself and your partner is supposed to love you for being who you are."

"I wouldn't mind changing for you."

"What about me? I should have known you would do that, you always treated me like a princess, after all. But I don't want to be a princess. I just want to be me."

"So you just go to the first one that appears instead of talking things through with me?"

"It's been more than two years. I thought you would have moved on by now."

"And I thought we would be able to figure things out together."

She smiled sadly at him.

"I'm sorry, Sanji-_kun_, but you and me, we are just not meant to work out."

"You didn't even try."

Getting closer to him, she planted a kiss on his cheek and hugged him.

"You are my beloved _nakama_, and that's something I definitely don't want to put on jeopardy because of a failed relationship."

She didn't wait for an answer, instead, she rushed to get out of the ship and catch up with the others. She didn't need to walk for too long to find Law waiting for her, leaning against a stoned building, his _katana_ between his arms.

"You seem upset." he stated.

"It's nothing." she lied.

Sighing, he passed an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. Why were women always so complicated?

"I saw there's a coffee shop not far from here, do you want to try it?"

Nami nodded and let him guide her. Two cups of caramel macchiato and one piece of raspberry cheesecake later, he was feeling much better.

"Sorry." she said to Law after leaving the shop. "I'm all good now."

"It's fine." he shrugged. "The sun will set soon… So, I was thinking, what about that bed we talked about?"

Nami smirked.

"You've been patiently waiting to propose it, haven't you?"

He just smirked back.

"Let's find a decent inn." she said.

Asking around, they easily found a place that looked nice and clean and, as Nami demanded, cheap. The room was a simple one, with a double bed with stark white sheets, a closet and the door to the bathroom.

Law put his _katana_ and his hat near the window and closed the curtains. Nami just removed her shoes and fell to the bed, enjoying the softness of the mattress.

"I feel that is my duty to alert you that you look way sexier without that hat." she said when he approached the bed.

Law smirked as he placed himself on top of her, his arms supporting all his weight so he could look at her.

"Oh, really?"

Reaching up, she ran her hands through his short black hair, messing it up even more.

"Yep."

Grabbing at his hair, she yanked him down roughly, slamming their lips together. Law obliged eagerly to her wishes as she intertwined her legs on his torso. He squeezed one of her breasts and her moan echoed on their mouths deliciously.

"You can moan all you want today, Nami-ya."

"Well, so can you." she retorted devilishly.

Law chuckled and wasted no time removing both their clothing and positioning himself exactly where he wanted, which was with his lips very close to her core.

Nami tried to see what he was doing, but gave up as soon as he ran a finger softly from her clit down, barely touching her, but enough to drive her crazy with want. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the sensation. After his finger came his tongue, lapping first delicately, then merciless at her clit.

She moaned shamelessly.

Then, he inserted one finger inside of her, keeping a cadenced pace with his tongue. Nami grabbed his shoulders, squeezing strongly, as if she was afraid she could fall without the support.

"Ahhhh..." she could feel the delicious pressure building up inside of her, as the pleasure spread and gathered, both at the same time.

When he inserted the second finger, it was too much. The pressure exploded throughout all of her, sending the most exquisite waves of pleasure.

"Law!" she called, plunging her nails on the flesh of his shoulders.

His lips were immediately against hers, his tongue exploring all of her mouth, forcing her to savour her own taste. Before she was even down her hype, he was already inside of her, building all that pleasure again, slamming hard and fast against her. She moaned loudly, and so did he, even though his sounds were more deep, like groans, while Nami was almost meowing.

Law could feel his release growing nearer and nearer. He grabbed her arms, pinning her against the mattress and whispered on her ear:

"Come to me again, Nami-ya."

After that, it wasn't at all difficult to oblige.

They laid side by side, panting, for a while. Sweat covered both their bodies, but the deep feeling of satisfaction was much more present, intense as it was.

Nami rested her head on his chest and he embraced her waist.

"Don't you feel awful, having his mark on your chest like that?" she asked as she nonchalantly traced the tattoo with her fingers.

Law shrugged.

"I learned how to dissociate it with him. It symbolizes a part of my life, one that helped me grow up to be the man I am now, so it's important. For me, it has nothing to do with him anymore."

"That's really noble. I couldn't muster such a strenght."

"What do you mean?"

She sat up on the bed and grabbed one of his hands, placing it on the now thin line that ran on the place where her left arm met her back.

"I was once a member of the Arlong Pirates, and as such, forced to have their symbol tattooed on me when I was a eight year-old child."

"I didn't know that." he murmured, softly running his finger on her scar, her back, her arm.

"Luffy saved me. And my village. I stabbed myself until I got rid of that horrid mark."

Law pulled her back to him.

"Who would say we have so much in common?"

Nami giggled.

"In the world we live, it's really not that hard."

"I beg to differ. In the world we live, there are so many ways to be abused, that is rare to find two people who went through the same situation."

"You might be right." she gave in, laughing at the irony of it.

"And what does the other tattoo means to you?"

Nami smiled at the question.

"I had it done after my village's doctor took care of my self mutilation. It's a pinwheel and an orange, symbolizing the people that are most like parents to me."

"Are they alive?"

"One still is."

"That's nice to hear."

She couldn't agree more. They laid together in silence for a few more minutes, just enjoying each other's company.

"Want to take a shower?" Law finally broke the silence.

Nami just smirked.

"Nah, I think we still have around two more rounds to go before that."

And all Law could think of doing was to smirk back at her.


	3. Goodbye

So, here comes Chapter III! Enjoy ;)

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unexpected<strong>_

**Chapter III - Goodbye **

After arriving at Dressrosa, things became way too busy for Nami's tastes. Law went on the team that would return Caesar Crown to DoFlamingo, while she stayed in the ship with Brook and Chopper. And that was merely the beginning. Law almost died, and the intensity of the feelings that took over Nami when she found it out scared the hell out of her. She has gotten too attached to the captain of the Heart Pirates, and although she knew no good could come from it, she just couldn't help it.

When it was all over, when DoFlamingo had been defeated, the Smiles Factory had been destroyed and everything else had been resolved and they finally regathered to throw the traditional Straw Hat winning party, Nami ran to Law and kissed him in front of everyone. She just couldn't care anymore. She had almost lost him earlier than she expected, and in a very final way. She saw the grimace on Sanji's face, saw the surprised on the eyes of Usopp, Franky, Chopper and Brook, heard Robin's giggles. And she just couldn't bring herself to care.

"Next time you plan to scare me like that, please send a warning beforehand." she whispered.

With a very serious face, Law placed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you for worrying, Nami-ya."

"Of course, you idiot. You can't die on me. You're only allowed to leave me if it is in your ship with the rest of your crew."

A smile cracked on the corner of his lips.

"I'll remember that."

Nami grimaced, but then sighed.

"Fine, let's go join the others before Luffy eats all the food or Zoro drinks all the sakê."

"What about ditching it all? Do you think Nico-ya will be returning to your room any time soon?"

Grinning, Nami took him by the hand and rushed back to the Thousand Sunny. The women secret room was located well after the bathroom, enough so they could get some privacy. It had two beds, a bookcase and two wardrobes.

They wasted no time jumping on each other, eager to feel some skin to skin contact.

"I've missed you." he admitted in the heat of his orgasm.

"Of course you did." she joked.

"I mean it."

She could feel the seriousness in his voice, and how it changed all the mood in the room. They should be basking in the pleasure, but, instead, a tense atmosphere had settled between them.

"What's the plan from now on?" she forced herself to ask.

"We will split here and wait for Kaidou's reaction. When we understand better what will be his plan of action we can attack."

"So, basically, some months can go by."

"Yes."

He yanked her to a kiss.

"We can repeat it as our crews rejoin."

"Can't I persuade you to consider coming with me?"

Nami was taken aback with such a proposition, but chuckled.

"Sorry, but no. My place is here."

"I knew you would answer that. Maybe I would like you less if you didn't."

She laughed.

"Why don't you consider joining us?"

"And take orders from that idiot? I think I'll pass."

"Oh, admit it, you got used to us already."

"With your help, it wasn't hard, really."

"Oh my, coming from you, that's almost a love declaration."

He chuckled and kissed her at the top of her head. Getting up, he recovered his hat from the ground and placed it on her head.

"I want you to keep it."

"What? No. This is like your trademark, or something, I can't keep it."

"Just until we meet again, then you can return it to me."

"Law, that makes no sense."

He smirked.

"Of course it does. It's a guarantee we'll have more moments like this."

Giving up, Nami just smiled.

"Okay. I'll cherish it until then."

"Good. I'll be eager to our next encounter."

"So will I."

* * *

><p>As they expected, months went by with the Straw Hat and the Heart Pirates crews not running into each other. What Nami didn't expect, though, was the series of symptoms that took over her in this period. The morning sickness, the way her stomach reacted to certain smells, mood swings… She didn't have to think too much to understand what was going on.<p>

She told Robin first, in a sunny calm morning when they had just woken up. After all, they shared a bedroom and it would be impossible for the archeologist not to have noticed what was going on with her.

"I'm pregnant." Nami admitted at once.

Robin smiled.

"I must say it is not a surprise."

"Yeah, well, it was hard not to notice, with me throwing up every morning."

"But your stomach already settle down, right?"

Nami nodded.

"I must be reaching the third month or so. From now on it will be harder to keep it a secret."

"Have you decided what do you want to do?"

Nami sighed and looked at her _nakama_. Robin was smiling, her blue eyes showing nothing but care.

"Help me?"

Unexpectedly, tears started to fall down her face. Robin hugged her.

"We are all here for you, Nami. Whatever you want to do, everyone will support you."

"But I won't be able to stay with you guys much longer. A pregnant girl in a ship heading to face a Yonkou… I'll be nothing but a hindrance."

"That's not true. You won't be a hindrance, but it surely will be dangerous for you and your baby. And you want to have it, right? Otherwise you would have asked Chopper's help as soon as you find out."

Nami nodded.

"My mother would have killed me if I ever did an abortion. And when I caught myself thinking that might have been an option, it didn't feel right to me – it wasn't something I could do. I want this baby, but I also want to stay with you guys. You're my family now."

"Then, maybe, you should just take a break. Consider it as vacations. Just long enough so your child can grow a little."

"That seems good. I don't need to quit, right?"

Robin chuckled.

"Do you actually thought Luffy would let you quit?"

"No, not really." Nami smiled and wiped her tears. "Thank you, Robin."

"Don't mention it. But Nami… what about the baby's father?"

"I won't tell him."

That was the first thing she had decided. She didn't want to be a hindrance to Luffy, and she sure as hell wouldn't be one to Law.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. One day I might tell him, the day when I finally get to return his hat, but not now. It won't do any good, neither for me nor for him."

"If you insist."

"I do."

And now, she just had to tell everyone else. It would be easier to just throw it at the breakfast table, right? Sighing, she got up.

"I'll go to Chopper for a checkup, and then I meet you again for breakfast. Please help me control their reactions."

Robin, as usual, chuckled.

"Don't worry, I will."

Nami headed to Chopper's room and knocked.

"Come in!" he answered almost immediately.

Seeing it was her, he smiled.

"Will you finally let me try and find the reason why you've been feeling ill this past few weeks?"

Nami smiled.

"In fact, I will."

Chopper opened a big smile.

"Really?"

"Yes. But truth is, Chopper, I already know the reason."

He gave her a puzzled look.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh… I see! That makes lots of sense, matches your symptoms perfectly… Wait, WHAT?"

Nami laughed at his reaction.

"Can you check to see if everything is alright with the baby?"

"Yes, of course!"

He rushed to get the devices he needed and asked Nami to lie down.

"Raise your shirt, please." he said, his voice all business now.

When she obliged, Chopper saw her baby bump was already visible, though it was still possible to hide it under loose clothes. He touched his stethoscope to her belly and searched. Then, he heard it. A tiny and feeble heartbeat, synchronized to Nami's.

Nami felt her eyes fill up with tears seeing the emotions that took Chopper over. He was overjoyed, but then, a bit of sadness showed.

"But Nami… The father isn't one of us, right?"

"No, he is not."

"Then, what's going to happen?"

"I'll tell everyone about it at breakfast. About the baby and about my decision."

"Okay. I'll ask Sanji to make you extra nutritive food, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Chopper."

He quickly got away from the room, and Nami didn't follow immediately. She was sure she had seen the beginning of tears in his eyes. She felt bad. It was never her intention to make the cute reindeer cry, however, he probably had concluded the obvious: she wouldn't be able to stay much longer.

Taking a deep breath, she got up and marched slowly to the kitchen. She would miss it all so much! She hoped there would be still a place for her in the crew when she was able to come back.

Her _nakama_ were all waiting for her when she opened the kitchen's door. No one but Sanji looked especially worried.

"What is it that you want to tell us, Nami?" Luffy asked in a whiney tone. "Sanji won't let us eat until you have said it."

Nami tried hard not to grimace, afraid tears could come. She had everyone's full attention, and she had to say it all at once, before her courage could abandon her.

"Captain, I will have to… take some time off."

Luffy just kept staring at her, as if her words weren't settling well in his mind.

"What do you mean, Nami? You can't leave."

She opened a small sad smile.

"I have to. I want to come back, but need a period of leave."

"Why?"

"Because…" gods, how hard it was to say! "Because I'm pregnant."

Chopper just looked down at his paws; Robin watched, amusing herself with her friends' reactions; Franky's and Usopp's jaws opened in awe; Zoro didn't show any reaction at all; Sanji let his cigarette drop to the floor; and Brook's soul left his body. Luffy just kept staring.

"But why do you have to leave?" their captain whined once again. "I don't mind you being pregnant."

Nami rolled her eyes.

"Luffy, do you even know what being pregnant means?"

"Of course I do." he nonchalantly answered while chewing on something he had caught while Sanji was distracted. "It's some kind of disease, right Chopper?"

Nami punched his head.

"No, you idiot! That means I'm having a baby."

Unexpectedly, Luffy's face lit up in excitement.

"Really? That's so cool! You can't leave! You have to stay!"

Nami smiled. Weirdly enough, Luffy looked really adorable every time he had one of those excitement overdrives.

"I'm sorry, Luffy, but I need sometime at land. It will be dangerous. I won't be able to fight properly while I'm pregnant, and after the baby is born I'll have to dedicate all of my attention to him or her."

Luffy got all serious and didn't answer her. Meanwhile, the others had time to recover from the shock.

"Nami-_san_." Brook, with his soul back to place said. "You can't just say things like that, my heart won't be able to take it, even though I don't have a heart anymore, yohohoho."

"Sorry, Brook."

"So… You did let someone see your panties, after all."

Nami tried to hold her anger, but it was impossible. She beat him to oblivion.

"Anyone has any other stupid remark to make?"

"_Au_! Nami got _super_ irritated. It's probably the hormones." Franky laughed.

"Shut up too, you perverted robot."

"You didn't say but, can we assume Trao is the father?" Usopp was the one to ask.

Nami blushed. Everyone did see her kissing him in Dressrosa, after all.

"Yes, he is."

Luffy immediately woke up from his stupor.

"WHAT? Trao is the father? Then, we have to reach to him immediately."

"No!"

"Why not? He has to know."

"No, Luffy, you can't tell him. Promise me, all of you. No one is telling him anything."

The room went silent for a minute, everyone looking at her with serious faces, analyzing the desperation on her eyes.

"He can't know. Luffy, that's what I want to do. I'll give birth and look after my baby for a while, until he/she has grown up a bit. Meanwhile, you go destroy the Yonkou you want and contact me before you reach the last island." At that point, tears were already rolling down her cheeks. "Please, promise me Luffy, promise me you won't become King of Pirates without me."

To everyone's surprise, Luffy got up and hugged her tightly. Nami just let herself cry in his arms, letting her feelings overflow.

"I wouldn't want to become King of Pirates without you, anyways. So, don't worry. I just… didn't want you to leave."

Nami took a deep breath to steady her voice. She liked when Luffy got serious, it was much easier to talk about important things.

"But I have to. I'm serious, Luffy. I would just be a dead weight, and then, me with a newborn here? It wouldn't workout. I don't really understand why, but ever since I found out about this baby, I discovered I really wanted to be a mother. I wouldn't have chosen this time, but since it happened, I might as well go for it."

Luffy opened a big smile to her.

"Okay. Take your mini _denden mushi_ and I call you once things have gotten a little bit less dangerous. But be sure to come with your son, or daughter, whatever."

Nami nodded and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you, Luffy. Thank you so much for understanding."

"Of course. What kind of captain would I be if I couldn't understand?"

Nami chuckled.

"Yeah, right."

Everyone else approached to hug her tightly. Chopper cried; Robin wished her the best and to come back as quick as possible; Usopp tried to hold his tears, but also failed miserably, they were a team, Nami and him, the team of the less powerful ones who were always in trouble, and now he would have to do it alone; Franky suggested she took Mini Merry with her until the Fishmen island, there she could get transport to wherever she wanted to go and Jinbe could take Merry back whenever he was ready to join the Straw Hats, which Nami thought was a very reasonable idea; Brook asked to see her panties one last time before she became a mother, to which Nami just punched him; Zoro just gave her a kiss on the forehead and told her to take care; and, then, came Sanji. He was definitely the hardest. There were so many things she wanted to tell him, however, she couldn't bring herself to say anything. He didn't also. He just opened his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Don't take too long, okay?" he whispered so she alone would hear him. "And if you ever decide to tell Trafalgar about your child and he has a bad reaction, be sure to tell me so I can kick his ass till the moon."

Nami laughed.

"Thank you, Sanji. I will."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"Have a safe trip."

"I will be back before any of you can notice, I promise."


	4. Reencounter

So, this is the last chapter! I have an extra planned, but it might take a while because I hadn't written it all yet. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and thank you very much for all the lovely reviews and the continued support!

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unexpected<strong>_

**Chapter IV - Reencounter **

Five Years Later

Nami sighed as she finally left the clothing store with her shopping bags heavy. That old lady was so unreasonable! The shop was supposed to be a trade place, where you could change used (but new looking) clothes. Nami never really liked buying used clothes, but considering the crazy speed Belle was always losing her clothes, she figured it was useless to spend that kind of money until she was a teenager. Trading in that shop, she could get rid of the old clothes and get others with the right new size pretty much for free.

But the owner never agreed with Nami. They had similar bargaining skills, so what should be a 15 minutes business ended up taking her a full hour, sometimes even more.

"Nami!" the familiar voice took her out of her bad mood.

Nami smiled.

"Hey, Vivi."

The princess of Alabasta ran to meet her friend. Five years ago, Nami was surprised to get to Alabasta in the middle of Vivi's wedding ceremony. She had married, Kohza, a dear childhood friend and one of her father's Ministers. Now they had a two year old son, named Liam, who Belle loved to take care of.

"Giving our shops another monetary defalcation?"

"Haha, very funny. They are the ones always trying to rob me. I work hard for my money, you know."

And it was true, she did. She had been helping Alabasta with her dry season problems since her arrival, and the Weather Department wouldn't know what to do without her anymore.

"You could just live in the palace with us, save the rent's money."

Vivi had tried to convince her to stay with them since Nami's arrival, but the navigator was just too stubborn and refused.

"Nice try, Vivs."

Vivi chuckled.

"Okay, okay. But you can't refuse having tea with me, right?"

"No, I suppose I can't. Plus, it would be really rude to refuse the princess, right?"

"Yes, it certainly would."

They walked together down the market area taking the shortest route to the palace.

"Is Belle already there nagging poor Liam?" Nami asked.

Alabasta was very safe and her house was quite close to the royals' home, so Nami was never worried to let her daughter make the trip alone. It was important that she learned how to handle herself alone, especially if they were to join the Straw Hats sometime in the future. Nami tried to pretend she didn't worry about her crew, but it was a lie. She worried a lot. Since they were in the Shin Sekai, news from them were scarce, and five years later she started to fear they would leave her behind. Reason told her that was bullshit, that they would never do that to her, but her heart clenched just to think about it.

The only piece of information the newspaper told her was that Law was now a Yonkou in the place of Kaidou. She tried not to think too much about him, though, since it didn't matter anyways.

"Oh, yeah. She arrived early to play with him. You know he loves her, right? There is no nagging involved."

"Then, she nags you guys." Nami laughed. "I know she can be a piece of work. She is too much like myself her age."

Vivi smiled. Nami always said that, and indeed, she saw a lot of Nami's personality in little Belle. However, physically, the girl had absolutely nothing in common with her mother. Belle had jet black hair and grey eyes, probably traits she inherited from his father, who Nami never mentioned and Vivi never asked about. Belle also always wore a black and white furry hat, which Vivi was certain must have been a gift from the father, for Nami had arrived in Alabasta wearing it five years ago.

"She is adorable, and you know it."

Nami smiled.

"She is, isn't she?"

Her eyes shone with pride and love, which made Vivi's smile enlarge.

"Of course she is. You are raising her well."

Nami looked fondly to her friend.

"Thank you for taking care of us, Vivi."

"It was a pleasure. I loved that at least one of you managed to come to my wedding. It was an overwhelmingly good surprise."

"I miss them too." she sighed. "I've been waiting so much for that call. I'm ready, but they don't call!"

Vivi saw the frustration on Nami's expression. She never talked much about going back, because she knew it was too soon, but since Belle's last birthday she had been increasingly growing restless.

"Have you tried to call them?"

"Yes, several times, but they don't pick up. As Belle would say, it just goes 'purupurupuru', with no 'kacha'."

Vivi laughed at that.

"They wouldn't leave you behind."

Nami sighed.

"I know that. I swear, I know. It's just… I thought Luffy would call me in two years, you know?"

"But Belle would be yet too small. I'm sure he is thinking of you."

"I know, I know. But I'm getting impatient."

"I know you are."

They were almost reaching the palace when they noticed a commotion among the people in the market. Lots of them were gathering their stuff to leave, while others whispered something to each other.

"Something is going on." Nami said, looking around her.

Vivi had a frown between her eyes as she approached a salesman.

"What's going on?"

"We are very sorry, _ohime-sama_, but they are saying the ship of a Yonkou was seen in the coast. It won't be long before they can get here."

"A Yonkou?" Vivi asked, surprised. "Nami, do you think it can be Luffy?"

But Nami already had her _denden mushi_ on her hands, trying to reach her friends, but yet again to no avail.

"It can't be them, Vivi. They would have warned me. Plus, we don't even know if he is indeed a Yonkou now."

"Did someone see the ship's flag?" Vivi turned to ask the man, but he was already gone, as was most of the people of the market.

"Never thought such a large street market could be emptied so quickly." Nami mocked.

"They got pretty traumatized after the whole Crocodile thing. No one likes to hear the word 'pirate' any more."

"Tsc. So much for our help."

Vivi tried to smile, but she just couldn't. What was she going to do? If it wasn't Luffy, the Yonkou was there with some purpose, and there was no one strong enough in Alabasta to fight one of the most powerful pirates in the world.

"Go back to the castle, Vivi. Warn your guards. Protect the children."

"And leave you here? No. You're coming with me."

"Don't worry, I won't get in a fight with a Yonkou. If it's Shanks, we can always play the 'you're Luffy's hero' card. I certainly wouldn't mess with Kurohige. Actually, if it's him, we should all evacuate this area immediately. And, then, there is…" but the name caught in her throat.

"Trafalgar Law." Vivi finished for her.

"Yes. Him. He won't be a problem either. He is Luffy's friend."

Vivi was taken aback by that piece of information, and yet, she couldn't help but notice the weirdness in Nami's voice.

"Don't worry about me, Vivi. Just go. I won't do anything reckless. I'll call via _denden mushi_ as soon as I know who it is. It's that okay?"

Vivi nodded.

"If you die, I'll kill you."

Nami laughed.

"Fair enough."

Vivi ran away and Nami stayed, trying to get pieces of information from whoever she could still find in the now emptied market. No one could tell her who it was, or where he was exactly. It frustrated her. How did they know it was a Yonkou, then? Maybe it was just speculation after all, maybe it was a mistake. Nonetheless, she waited. He wanted badly to be Luffy. Maybe he wanted to surprise her and decide to just show up. She couldn't think of any reasons for the invasor to be Shanks or Kurohige. Both men were too busy in the other half of the Grand Line.

Then, there was Law. It couldn't be him, right? What could he want from Alabasta? He didn't know she was there, and even if he did, there was no reason for him to want to find her. And just as she thought all that over, a silhouette appeared in the desert. It grew closer and closer, until she could perceive all the details. The silhouette belonged to a man, a tall and slender one, with messy jet black hair and a sword on the shoulder.

Nami almost panicked. It was, indeed, Law. She immediately called Vivi and warned her. The royal army wasn't necessary, she could deal with him all right. No, she wasn't about to fight a Yonkou. No, she wouldn't do anything stupid. Yes, she was all right.

A smirk spread through Law's face as he finally saw Nami.

"You are a hard woman to find, Nami-ya." he told her as soon as he was in her hearing's reach.

"What are you doing here, Law?"

"That's how you greet me after all my trouble? What a cold woman."

He was being sarcastic, but she managed to see just a hint of hurt in his otherwise indifferent eyes.

"You really came all the way here just to see me? We are in the half of Grand Line's first route. It's damn far from Shin Sekai. Especially now. Don't you have important affairs to attend to as a Yonkou?"

He walked to her, stopping just enough so they didn't touch.

"Imagine my shock when I met with the Straw Hats again and you weren't there. I was eager to see you again, share my bed with you. But you weren't there."

Was she imagining the hurt in his eyes and voice? It couldn't be real, right? The Law she had known never really showed any emotions, he was always nonchalantly distant, as if nothing in the world could really disturb him.

She gulped.

"I had my reasons."

"So tells me everyone in your crew. Tony-ya almost confessed to me what was going on, but Kuro Ashi-ya stopped him."

He softly placed a hand on her face, running his thumb across her cheek.

"Since then, I've been trying to find out where you went."

Nami caught herself leaning in to his hand, appreciating his touch.

"Luffy, away from the rest of the crew, asked me to find you. He couldn't tell me where you were, but he asked me to find you and bring you back to them."

Nami felt tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. That stupid captain! That was why he wasn't answering her anymore. He had asked Law to pick her up, because he had wanted for her to tell Law the truth since the beginning.

"I kept telling myself you leaving couldn't have anything to do with me, but then again, why would you leave the Straw Hat crew?"

Nami rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such an egomaniac. You had nothing to do with my decision."

"I know that. You're not that kind of person, who would run away like this."

"I didn't run away. I took a vacation."

"A five years vacation?"

"Well, you were the one who took five years to find me."

Law smirked.

"I know I pretty much scared all the business around here, but would you grab a bite with me? I would very much like to talk to you."

Nami felt her blood freeze in her veins. She wasn't ready to tell him the truth yet. She didn't know him well enough to anticipate his reaction to the news that he had fathered a baby girl four years and a half ago.

However, fate decided things for her.

"Mom!" the young voice of her daughter called the minute her denden mushi started ringing.

It was Vivi calling. Desperately telling her Belle had ran away from the castle when she heard her mother had stayed behind to deal with a Yonkou.

Nami sighed.

"It's all right, Vivi. She is getting here. Don't worry about us. We are going to be fine."

Law was still as a rock beside her. She knew he was watching Belle carefully as the little girl ran to them, of course, wearing the hat that once belonged to him.

"How many times have I told you to obey your aunt Vivi, Belle?" Nami asked, very seriously. Although she knew she had to deal with Law, her motherly side spoke first.

"But, mom, she said a Yonkou was coming and you were all alone!"

"And what do you think you would have been able to do for me?"

Belle's eyes glittered with tears.

"I didn't want you to be alone."

Nami sighed and took her daughter in her arms, hugging her.

"Promise me you'll never do it again. Hadn't I taught you anything? I could be in danger, and if I had to take care of you as well things would just get messier."

Belle nodded, unable to talk as she tried to hide her tears.

With this solved, Nami turned her attention once again to Law, with Belle still in her arms.

"Law, meet Belle."

It was like she had taken him out of a spell. He analyzed the girl in Nami's arms carefully. She had long straight black hair, and as much as her face resembled her mother's, when she finally stopped rubbing her eyes and looked at him, he saw they were cloudy gray - just like his.

And beside all that, she was wearing his hat.

"Nice too meet you, Belle." he said, a smile beginning to form in his lips. "That's a pretty hat you have."

"Thanks." the girl said, her voice still telling of her tears. "Mommy said it belonged to my father."

Law's smile turned into a grin as he watched Nami at the corner of his eyes.

"Oh, did she? And had she ever told you anything about him?"

Belle shook her head.

"No, not really. But I wouldn't insist if I were you. She got kind of sad the times I asked."

Law was enthralled by that little girl.

"So, Nami-ya, don't you want to say anything?"

Nami looked away, her cheeks blushing slightly.

"No. I'm fine. Didn't you say you were hungry? Let's go."

She put Belle back in the ground and held her hand as they walked down the market street to the center region of the town, where, apparently, no news of the arrival of a Yonkou had spread. They took seats on a table at a ramen shop and placed their orders.

By then, Law had already broken the ice enough with Belle and she was excitedly telling him all about her adventures in the sandy lands of Alabasta's capital. Nami just watched them with a secret smile on her lips.

Law already knew the truth, but his reaction was nothing Nami ever expected it to be. He was trying to get to know Belle, as if he really wanted to be her father.

"Our eyes have the same color." Belle suddenly said, watching Law intently. "Isn't it funny?"

Nami saw he was about to answer that, but thankfully their orders arrived just in time to stop him. She didn't want it to be like that, in the middle of a ramen shop, before she had the chance to talk to her daughter.

They ate in comfortable silence, and when they were finished, Nami turned to Belle.

"Hey, Belle, why don't you stay with Liam for a sleepover?"

The girl turned to Law first.

"Are you still going to be here tomorrow?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

Law smiled to her.

"Yes. We can talk more tomorrow."

She smiled and got up.

"Tell Vivi I asked for you to stay the night with them, okay?"

Belle nodded and Nami gave her a kiss on the cheek before she went running back to the palace.

"Who is Liam?" Law asked.

"Vivi's son. And Vivi is the princess of this kingdom."

Law just nodded absentmindedly.

"Did you plan on leaving me in the dark forever?"

"In fact, yes, I did."

He just looked at her. There was no accusation in his eyes, whatsoever, just a general nothingness.

"Why?"

"Well, Belle is my daughter, she has the name of my mother, I chose to leave my crew for a while so I could raise her. It was all on me, all the choices were mine to make."

"I'm a doctor, you know. I could have been there for you."

"I wasn't about to take you away for your obligations and dreams. Plus, I couldn't know you would react so well."

He shrugged.

"I wouldn't say I dreamed of being a father, but I always thought I would become one eventually." then, he smirked. "Never thought the mother of my child would be the sexy navigator of one of my rivals, though".

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please, you are allies now."

That she would react just to the part in which he talked about Luffy told him much about who she was. Not that he didn't already know.

"You would never consider joining my crew, would you?"

"Of course not. When she is older, and if she wants it, Belle can go spend some time in your ship."

"I can't imagine any of my _nakama_ dealing with a little girl."

"She'll have them all at her little finger in three hours."

"I know that. She reminds me a lot of you."

Nami smiled.

"Indeed. I was a brat just like she is, when I was her age. I even stole books from my village's bookstore every now and then."

"The cat thief since childhood, I should have known."

Nami just laughed.

A silence settled between them as they got up, paid the restaurant's bill and walked side by side in the palace's general direction.

"When do you want to leave?"

"Tomorrow. I've been waiting way too long to get back to them."

"Mugiwara-ya was already dying of nervousness three months after you left, when I met with them again. I think I don't have to say how Kuro Ashi-ya was."

Nami smiled.

"I miss them badly."

"Did you ever miss me?" he asked boldly.

Nami just looked at him for a while.

"Missed _you_ or having _sex_ with you?"

"Missed _me_." he answered simply.

"I guess I did." she answered honestly. "But then again, we don't know each other very well. Basically, we just had mind blowing sex a handful of times."

Law stopped walking and pulled her by the wrist, making their bodies meet.

"We can change that."

"I'm not joining your crew."

"You don't need to. I have a small town in the outskirts of Dressrosa's capital just for me and my crew. A present of King Riku. We can meet there from time to time."

"Have you given up on your journey?"

He shrugged.

"It's not that I gave up. I pretty much achieved everything I wanted with this pirate life. Now I just need to wait for Luffy to become the King of Pirates to see how the Marine will react. I'm sure that will be my last battle. I can retire after that."

"What is it that you are proposing me, then? You know I'll stick with Luffy as long as our crew lasts."

"I'm proposing us to be together. Just that. Nothing more, nothing less. Belle can stay with me anytime she wants, and so can her mother."

Nami smiled at that. It seemed like a very nice plan. None of them had to give up on anything and they still would be together in the end.

"I like this idea of yours."

He smirked and kissed her.

"So, are you saying yes?"

"Yes, I'm saying yes."

They got to Nami's house and entered. They talked throughout the whole night about any and everything they could think of. When the sun rose they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Nami went to pick up Belle with everything they owned packed up. Her daughter smiled from ear to ear seeing Nami and Law carrying all those bags.<p>

"Are we going to the Thousand Sunny?" she asked, filled with excitement.

"Yes, we are." Nami answered, her lips mimicking her daughter's big smile.

Belle turned to her hosts and hugged Vivi, Kohza and Liam.

"Can I come back to visit?" she asked.

Vivi smiled. Sometimes Belle was just too cute for her to handle it.

"Of course you can, little bear. We will be waiting for you."

"Bear" was the nickname Liam had given Belle when he was a toddler. Because of her always present plushed black and white hat, it was hard to convince him she was a human named Belle and not one of his teddy bears. From time to time, Vivi still liked to call her like that.

Nami also gave them hugs, thanking Vivi and Kohza for everything they had done for her.

"Come back soon and bring everyone with you." Vivi said.

"I will."

They left the palace and Nami asked for Law to go ahead so she could talk to Belle alone for a while. Law obliged and put a good distance between them. He was surprised when he felt nervousness spread through his body. What if Belle didn't like the idea of him being her father? What if she had imagined her father to be a completely different person? What if she was disappointed?

But all those fears vanished when she saw her running in his direction, leaving her mother behind. He could see she was crying, but she was also smiling.

He crouched on the floor and opened her arms to her. She threw herself in his arms and he got up, hugging her as she sobbed lightly onto his shoulder.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to find you two."

"I don't mind." the four year old answered.

She stopped crying and looked at him for a while. Then, she took her hat and placed it on his head. She smiled.

"Mom told me she said she would give it back to you." she explained.

Law had to hold the laugh that threatened to escape his throat.

"I think it looks much better on you. But it's your call."

With a devilish grin, she took it back and put it on.

"See?" Law said. "Much better."

She giggled and he put her back in the ground.

"Are you really a Yonkou?" she asked, curious.

"Yes, I am."

"But my mom's captain will be the King of Pirates."

Law rolled his eyes and looked to Nami, who was catching up to them, wiping the tears that had inevitably escaped her eyes.

"We must talk about how you raised our child."

"Why?" she asked mockingly.

"She thinks Luffy is better than I am."

Nami high-fived Belle.

"Way to go, kiddo."

Belle giggled, but didn't let go of Law's hand during the whole walk to his ship.

"Hey, dad?" she called when they already could see the yellow submarine.

"Yes?" he answered promptly. It was the first time he actually referred to him as "dad". He thought it would have been weird, but it wasn't. He loved her already, he caught himself thinking.

"Is that bear in a jumpsuit a _nakama_ of yours?"

"Yes, he is."

He saw her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Do you want to go greet him?"

"Can I?"

"Go ahead."

Belle let go of his hand and ran to Bepo, leaving her parents behind to laugh as she fiercely tried (and accomplished) to give him a hug.


End file.
